


Это всё ты виноват!

by Molly_Malone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta, movie reaction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Наполеон и Илья обсуждают один фильм, который они только что посмотрели...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Blame You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570161) by [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/pseuds/Alex51324). 



> Содержит спойлеры к ребуту 2015 года "The Man From U.N.C.L.E.".

— Это всё ты виноват, — сказал Илья, когда они вышли из кинотеатра.

Ведь именно Наполеон лет двадцать назад убедил его принять предложение кинокомпании о продаже ей прав на использование их имён и внешности. Хотя право сделать героев с их внешностью создателям фильма и не потребовалось.

— Ну, не так уж всё и плохо, — возмутился Наполеон.

— Они сделали моего отца предателем!

— Ну ты же отказался рассказывать свою историю, вот им и пришлось что-то выдумывать.

— Он был героем Советского Союза.

— Ты, случаем, не собираешься тут устроить психический припадок? — спросил Наполеон. — Или мне стоит поискать стол, чтобы ты мог его опрокинуть?

— Ой, замолчи. может мне постоять на стрёме, пока ты будешь грабить картинную галерею?

— Но парочку моментов они уловили правильно, — заметил Наполеон. — То, как ты сидел, уставясь на шахматную доску, пока рядом танцевала милая девушка в пижаме. Я уверен, что у тебя такое было по крайней мере один раз.

— Ну и ещё тот момент, когда ты переспал со злодейкой, — указал Илья. — Не уверен, что могу сосчитать, сколько раз такое у тебя случалось.

— Ну, со временем я же поумнел, — ответил Наполеон, обнимая Илью за талию. В этом новом веке определённо были свои плюсы.

— Да уж не сразу, Ковбой.

— Красная Угроза, — усмехнулся Наполеон. — Не знаю, зачем они сделали тебя таким высоким.

— Не знаю, зачем они сделали тебя таким подлизой. Тот мужчина из фильма был как минимум на десять процентов льстивей тебя.

— И в качестве карманника ты всегда был лучше меня.

— И в качестве взломщика сейфов тоже.

Наполеон игриво толкнул его кулаком.

— Эй! Предполагается, что ты скажешь, что и я в чём-то лучше тебя.

— Скажу, как только придумаю, что это может быть, — пообещал Илья. — Тот эпизод, где он сидел на попе ровно и пил вино, пока я горел и тонул, показался мне очень достоверным.

— В смысле, тот эпизод, где я обрушил грузовик на лодку, чтобы спасти тебя? Полагаю, это было достаточно точно. Разве что, он должен был пожаловаться, что я не приберёг для него сэндвич.

Илья всмотрелся вперёд.

— Раз уж ты про это упомянул, как думаешь, "Зайглер" ещё открыт? Я бы не отказался от сэндвича.

— Есть только один способ проверить, — сказал Наполеон, поворачивая в сторону магазинчика. — Концовка мне понравилась.

— Хм, его застрелили бы, как только он вернулся в Москву. Это если вообще позволили бы сыну врага народа работать в КГБ.

— Хорошо, это было не особо реалистично, — согласился Наполеон, — раз уж они делают вид, что А.Н.К.Л. не существовал до того, как мы двое не объединились. Но в целом, то, что мы поставили друг друга выше национальных интересов, вот это мне понравилось.

Они прошли несколько шагов в молчании, прежде чем Илья ответил:

— Полагаю, это было... довольно верно.

— Ага, они сделали меня уголовником, а тебя - великаном, но если в фильме они что-то и сделали правильно...

— То они сделали правильно самое важное.


End file.
